We Should Be Together
by BeastiePrincess1996
Summary: While Catherine tries to live with her decision to let Vincent choose, she has her doubts about his feelings for her... Set towards the end of the Bridget Regan arc. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Waiting

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR ANY CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH IT.

"Hey!" I called out chasing _him_. He kept walking though, towards _her_ towards Alex. When he reached her, he turned to me and the laughed and kissed in front of me.

"Vincent" I cried waking up with a gasp, another nightmare. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then flopped back onto the pillows. I looked to the fire escape, hoping, wishing that he would make his decision and tell me. Waiting, it was too hard. _I know he will pick her, Alex Soulty_ I thought to myself. I picked my laptop off the floor and the DVD that Vincent had gotten me for my birthday. I looked at the cover and zoned out, I was wearing the pyjamas that he had bought along with the DVD.

I woke to Heather shaking me.

"Cat! Cat!" she yelled and I opened my eyes, my throat and eyes were sore from crying and yelling.

"Are you OK? You were screaming out for someone" Heather asked clearly concerned. I wiped the tears and nodded.

"Yeah just a nightmare, sorry I woke you" I sighed. I looked towards the clock. 3:42am.

"You sure?" Heather asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, unless you wanna go out to the couch and watch a movie and go back to sleep there" I offered and Heather offered her hand. I accepted with a forced smile and Heather picked 'The Notebook' while I brought out a few blankets.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My alarm clock buzzed. I sat up and stretched.

"Cat?" Heather whispered half-asleep.

"Shh, it's just my alarm for work" I told her quietly then slumped to my room and turned my alarm off. I got ready pretty quick and was eager to get back to work even though the last time I was at work I had to bail out Vincent after he and Alex were caught together on the ice rink.

"Bye Heather" I waved to my little sister who was drinking her coffee and watching the news on TV.

"Bye, have a good first day back" she smiled back. I nodded and left.

I got to the precinct and was greeted by a big bear hug from Tess.

"CAT!" she squealed and I smiled. I missed by partner and best friend.

"So...do we have any cases?" I asked, eager to get busy and keep my mind off Vincent.

"Nope, but we do have time. Time to talk about the nightmare guy...Heather told me you've been having nightmares and that you've been yelling two names; Alex and Vincent. Who are they?" Tess asked. _Damn! I don't want to think about them but Tess will _not_ let something like this go_ I thought to myself.

"Just two people I _don't_ want to talk about OK? There's a reason it's called a nightmare" I huffed and Tess sighed frustrated.

"Please? It'll be good to get it off your chest" Tess begged and I hesitated, because she's right; this is a big burden and I would love to be able to talk about Vincent to the world but I can't because I will be putting anyone I tell in danger.

I was glad when we were interrupted.

"Cat! You're back?" Evan smiled flanked by Joe.

"Yeah, doctor said I'm good to come back and I'm keen to get back to work" I smiled.

"I'm guessing nightmare guy has something to do with it?" Joe asked and I looked to Tess.

"How'd..." I started, glaring at Tess.

"Your sister told Tess and I and I accidently told Joe" Evan told me hesitantly. I forced a smile.

"I was just..." Evan started to try and explain but I cut him off.

"It's none of your business Evan! I told Heather in confidence and I would've told Joe if necessary but that's it!" I yelled at him before storming off into the women's toilets and went to the last stall and locked it so I could have my breakdown.

"Cat? Cat, I'm sorry I blabbed to Tess and Evan..." Heather whispered on the other side of the stall door.

"Heather, Tess is OK to blab to but Evan...Evan is...Evan is Evan and I don't want him knowing anything personal about me" I sniffled and Heather knocked on the stall door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I unlocked it and slouched down again while Heather locked the door.

"What happened after I left? Did they call you?" I asked and Heather hugged me.

"Joe sent Evan down to his lab and told Tess to call me and sort you out. He told me to tell you that he's hiring a shrink to ensure that you are fit for duty" she informed me and I bit my lip feeling uneasy. _A shrink? I can't exactly tell a shrink about Vincent!_ I stood up.

"I think I just need a day to cool off and spend the day at a day spa, I'll drive you home and then go there to wind down" I smiled. No way was I going to wind down with a massage and facial! I was going to kick Vincent's rear end! Or at least talk to JT.


	2. An Afternoon With Heather and Tess

I reached the warehouse just after lunchtime and I have to admit, I was scared that Vincent or Alex would open the door...because I knew my anger would get the best of me.

"Cat" JT smiled and moved to the side to allow me through the door.

"Are they here?" I asked, I know he knows who I mean.

"No, he doesn't allow her here. He's been in the training room most days and the only time he leaves is for a few hours during the night" JT told me and I sighed.

"How is he?" I asked. As much as I hated him for making me unsure and making me wait, I still love him.

"I honestly don't know...he doesn't talk to me much. The only things we talk about is what to eat and what TV shows to watch" JT said as he sat on the couch and handed me a soda. I sat next to him.

"I can't wait for him much longer JT...I love him so much and I just, I shouldn't have let him go" I told him barely more than a whisper. JT looked at me.

"You _love_ him?" he half shrieked and I gave him my best 'not so loud' look.

"JT!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting you to say that. Just to let you know though, I have been reminding him of how much you care and how many times _you've_ protected _him_" JT smirked and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you are better for him than _her_. If he really loved her he would have told her what happened after he met up with me" JT informed me. I had a little giggle.

"JT! You home?" A familiar voice shouted. I sat up instantly and looked to JT for a way out without bumping into Vincent...too late!

"Catherine?" he asked confused. He looked at JT then me and back to JT again.

"I was just leaving" I said before grabbing my handbag and waving to them both.

"Cat, it was good seeing you" JT smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks for the chat. Bye" I smiled back and after I was safely in my car I sighed and put on some music so I could cry without Vincent hearing.

I sat in my car for half an hour outside my apartment building waiting for the blotches of red on my face from crying to fully disappear before going to face Heather. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Heather, I'm home" I said and heard a bump in my room.

"Vincent?" I whispered as I ran to my room. Empty. As I turned to leave I noticed a flower that usually sat on my dresser was on the floor by the window. I knelt down and picked it up and sniffed, lavender. I gently placed it back in its rightful spot and went back to the lounge room and flopped onto the couch.

"Cat. Movie time, I bought home our favourite pizza and 'Pitch Perfect' for us to watch. Tess will be over in 5" Heather smiled and she noticed I grinned. It had been a while since I'd had a girls night. I hot a hug from Heather and Tess let herself in and grabbed a slice of pizza before sitting between the Chandler sisters.

"I can't believe how great Anna Kendrick's voice is! I never knew she could sing" Heather exclaimed as the scene where Becca auditioned for the Ochapella group. Tess and I laughed.

"That's because you have _only_ ever seen her in Twilight as Jess" I laughed.

Around 11pm Tess went home and Heather was asleep on the couch so I went to my room and started reading. A few minutes later I heard a thump.

"Heather?" I called.

"Ow, yeah?" she called back drowsily.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, just rolled off the lounge. I'm going to bed. Night Cat" she said as she stumbled to her room. I sighed.

_Thump!_

I jumped and sat upright. Someone was at my window...


	3. I Choose You

I threw the covers off of me and stood up.

"Vincent?" I asked the dark figure at my window.

"Hey" He replied as he slipped into my room.

"What are you doing here?"I enquired confused.

"You told me to make a choice, I did" he whispered. Those words made my heart stop. _What if he chose her? Why would he choose me? _Questions filled my brain as I stared at him.

"A text would have sufficed" I say to him as I turn away. I know he has picked her. Vincent turns me to face him and my heart starts to race.

"Catherine..." Vincent starts and I started to say that I hope he's happy with her but I got a massive surprise. Vincent pulled me close and gently pushed his lips against mine. At first I didn't move I was in shock. Seconds passed and then I was kissing him back, I slipped my arms around his neck and felt him smile against my lips. I wasn't going to let him go now, I pulled his lips back to mine.

We had to breathe eventually but I was disappointed when he pulled away.

"I'll never let you go Catherine...ever" Vincent told me, his forehead still resting on mine. I smiled.

"I kinda figured from that kiss" I giggled. Vincent giggled too.

"I love you Catherine" he whispered to me.

"I love you too Vincent...do you wanna stay here tonight?" I smiled. Vincent nodded and kicked off his shoes and jacket and hid them under my bed in case Heather came in. I fell asleep in Vincent's arms that night with a smile on my face. No nightmares came that night...

"Catherine Chandler get your butt out here right now!" Heather yelled from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and lifted my chin so I could see Vincent's face.

"Morning sleepyhead" he grinned and I glared at him.

"Shh...I should go see what Heather wants" I grumbled sliding out of bed, Vincent went and sat on the fire escape to wait.

"Yes Heather?" I asked running my hand through my hair as if it were a hairbrush.

"You told me you were going to the day spa, you lied" she said viciously. I sat on a stool and bit my lip.

"OK, I went for a drive instead. It's no biggie, I don't understand why you're so upset" I replied. Heather sighed.

"You promised me that if anything interesting happened you would tell me" she reminded me.

"Heather..." I started but she cut me off.

"NO! You promised and that was part of my condition to stay, no secrets!" Heather yelled and I heard her gasp and I turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked Vincent who had just walked out of my bedroom. He walked over to me.

"Heather has a point, and besides, if I'm going to be coming over more often it'll be easier if she were to know" Vincent explained to me before turning to Heather.

"Hi, I'm Vincent" he introduced and Heather smiled.

"Heather, nice to meet you" she turned to give me a cranky glare.

"Cat, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked before grabbing my hand and dragging me away anyway.

"Is he nightmare guy?" she asked and I nodded. Heather walked back to Vincent and slapped him.

"That's for hurting my sister" she smirked and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Heather!" I yelled and ran to Vincent's side.

"It's OK, I deserved that" Vincent whispered and I glared at Heather.

"How can you defend him? I was happy when you slapped Josh at the coffee shop" Heather asked frustrated.

"Love makes you do stupid things Heather, like forgiving someone for being unsure" I replied.

It was a while before Heather calmed down enough to listen to Vincent's story.

"So wait...you were the one that saved Cat when Mom died?" Heather asked confused.

"Yeah, I was there too late to save your mother but I was there in time to save Catherine" Vincent replied holding me closer as we sat on the lounge.

"And you can turn into a beast?" Heather inquired.

"Yeah, but Catherine can keep me grounded. She reminds me of who I am" Vincent replied once more.

"Can you keep a secret this big?" I asked Heather. She nodded.

"But I must meet JT" Heather grinned. He was her type of guy; irritating but somebody that is trusted 110%


	4. Heather Meets JT

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I opened the front door and stifled a laugh when I saw how anxious JT was to know what was going on. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Vincent sitting next to Heather and talking to her.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" JT shrieked and Vincent stood up and laughed nervously.

"Hello to you too JT" I smiled. JT looked between Vincent, Heather and me with wide eyes.

"I told Heather, it was my choice JT. She promised she won't tell anyone under one condition...she wanted to meet you" Vincent explained and JT glared at me.

"What? I was just as shocked as you" I questioned. Why does he always blame me.

"You didn't tell her did you?" JT asked Heather. Vincent and I looked between them confused but Vincent must have had a light bulb moment.

"You two are?" Vincent asked wide eyed, shocked.

"So sis, you weren't the only one keeping a secret in the form of a boyfriend" Heather smiled and my jaw dropped.

"Say what?" I asked.

"JT, why didn't you tell me?" Vincent asked and I grabbed Heather's wrist and dragged her a few metres away.

"You and JT? So while he was here to see if I was OK he was really visiting you?" I asked. Heather nodded.

"You didn't tell me that you and Cat were dating, that you chose her" JT replied to Vincent who sighed in frustration.

"That's coz I chose her last night" Vincent told him. I walked back over to Vincent.

"So JT, here's the warning: you mess with one Chandler you mess with both. You hurt Heather and I hurt you " I warned.

"OK, but no need to warn me. If I hurt Heather then I hurt you, I hurt you and Vincent rips me apart" JT said matter-of-factly. Vincent laughed.

"I wouldn't rip you apart but I wouldn't be the most fun roommate to have" he smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

Later that night I received a phone call...Alex?

"Hello?" I answered sitting up in bed and trying not to wake a sleeping Vincent.

"I'm sorry, I'm s...s...so sorry" she sobbed over the phone.

"What's going on Alex? What happened?" I asked confused. Vincent sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Muirfield...they threatened me. I told them that Vincent would be with you at your apartment" Alex replied and Vincent's eyes widened and he motioned for me to put the phone on loud so she could hear him.

"Why would you do that?" I shrieked then covered my mouth remembering the sleeping forms of JT and Heather down the hall.

"I...they told me they would kill me. They told me if I told them where you were they'd let me be with you" Alex cried.

"Alex, I already _chose_ Catherine! They'll kill you, me and Catherine and JT if they find out he knows" Vincent growled. I noticed his eyes turning a golden colour.

"How long do we have until they come here?" I asked.

"An hour, maybe less. I don't know" she whispered and I hung up.

I jumped out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a singlet then ran to Heather's room.

"Heather wake up! Get your ass out of bed now!" I yelled turning the light on. She didn't budge.

"FIRE!" Vincent yelled and both JT and Heather got up. I looked at Vincent and stifled a laugh.

"Always works" he shrugged and Heather threw a pillow at him.

"Muirfield are on their way. I need you to take Heather to the warehouse, I don't want her here when they get here" I told JT. They got dressed and packed up necessities before leaving twenty minutes later. I faced Vincent.

"You should go too" I told him. He shook his head refusing.

"The furthest I'll go is the fire escape" he said to me. Vincent held me close until he heard Muirfield coming upstairs. I watched Vincent take to the fire escape and I leant against the kitchen counter.

*BANG*

The front door went flying off its hinges.

"You could've just knocked" I grumbled turning to face the team of five men.


	5. Another Kidnapping

I went with Muirfield knowing Vincent would follow, but hoping that he would come too close in case he got caught. I was strapped to a metal chair and my gun had been brought by one of the agents. I kept eying it off, thinking that if I could get a hold of it I could survive without putting Vincent in danger.

"Where is he?" the leader asked. He had left two guys at the entrance, one man guarded the door to the room I was in and another wandered the halls.

"Where are my manners? I'm Silverfox's little brother. My name is Greenthorn" he smiled an evil smiled that I wanted to slap off his face. Instead I spat on him.

"That's not very ladylike" he growled as he slapped me leaving my left cheek throbbing.

"No _real man_ hits a woman" I returned with a stubborn smile. He laughed.

"Where's Vincent Keller?" he asked as he picked up a blunt knife.

"That's none of your business" I smirked. Greenthorn walked over to me.

"Do you know why I use a _blunt_ knife? It's because it takes longer to cut through the flesh, makes it more painful" he smiled and I prayed he didn't see the fear in my eyes.

"I'll ask one more time and then I'll cut it out of you" he warned,

"I'll die before I tell you" I told him then held my breath waiting for the pain to hit.

"I won't make it a quick death. I'll take it nice and slow, so he can hear you scream" he smirked. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited...

*CRACK*

I opened my eyes and let out the breath I was holding when I saw Vincent standing above an unconscious Greenthorn.

"Vincent" I smiled. He picked up the scissors off the torture table and cut my right hand free before turning to see Brody, one of Greenthorn's goons. Vincent pushed him into Greenthorn and handed me the scissors.

"I'll keep them off of you" he whispered and kissed my forehead before turning to fight the two men. He must have already gotten the other three.

I only had my left ankle to go when I saw Greenthorn coming up behind Vincent with the knife.

"Vincent! Behind you!" I yelled. He turned and I gasped. Tears started forming and I quickly snipped the rope binding my ankle. I grabbed my gun and shot Greenthorn then Brody. I ran to Vincent.

"What do I do? Tell me what to do" I begged as I knelt down next to him.

"Leave it in, I'll bleed out if you take the knife out" he whispered weakly. I could barely see him through the tears. I grabbed Vincent's phone from his pocket and called JT.

"You need to get here _now_" I cried through the phone. I told JT the address and hung up. I held Vincent's hand while I waited for JT.

"I love you Vincent" I told him through tears and sobs.

"Stay with me...don't leave me" I begged.


	6. Please Survive

JT stopped in his tracks when he saw Vincent laying unconscious on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked. I looked up.

"He saved me...he kept two of them from coming near me but he didn't see one coming up behind him. The leader stabbed him. Then I shot the bastard" I told him.

"We need to get him back to the warehouse so I can stitch him up" JT said as he put his hand on the knife. I slapped his hand away being careful not to knock the knife.

"He said he would bleed out if the knife gets taken out" I warned and JT sighed.

"I don't know what we can do then" he told me.

"We take him to the hospital" I whispered. JT looked at me as if I was insane.

"NO! His identity..." JT started but I cut him off.

"We will have no identity to protect if he dies! Besides, Muirfield can't kill everybody" I said.

"OK, let me help you carry him" JT sighed and we took him out to JT's car.

When we walked into the emergency room the doctors all gasped.

"Vincent Keller?" they all asked at different times, except for Alex who just stood in place shocked.

"Is anyone gonna help or are you just going to stand there?" I yelled. Some of the doctors ran over and two helped get him on a bed. Vincent was rushed to the OR.

"What happened?" Alex asked me. I slapped her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD THEM WHERE HE WAS!" I yelled and JT stood between us. Then he registered what I had said.

"What? Alex you _told_ Muirfield?" he shrieked. She nodded with a look of guilt.

"They threatened me" she whispered.

"You could have lied" I told her. She still just looked guilty.

I sat in the waiting room for hours just waiting, waiting for them to let me know if he was OK. JT had fallen asleep next to me and I smiled, glad that he could let his mind rest for a few hours. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Catherine Chandler, WHERE ARE YOU? I am freaking out" Heather asked. I looked at my watch 11:49pm. _Shit!_

"Uh, I'm fine I'm with Vincent" I sighed. I could tell she was worried, ever since I got shot she has been _my_ big sister; overprotective!

"OK, when will you be home?" she asked with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know. He isn't well. I'll call you when I know" I told her. A doctor then walked into the room.

"Is he OK?" I barely heard her ask. My heart was dropping.

"Family and friends for Vincent Keller?" the doctor asked and I woke JT.

"I gotta go Heather" I whispered as I hung up. We walked over to the doctor.

"Vincent?" I asked when I saw his eyelids flutter. It had been an hour since the doctor had told us he would be fine if he stayed in hospital, worry free, for two weeks.

"Catherine?" he smiled.

"You had us worried, JT is _freaking_ out and me...well I made a choice, I had to make sure you survived" I said, it was then that Vincent registered that he was in hospital. His smile faded.

"We're at the hospital? Why Catherine? I thought you understood that..." he started but when he saw that I had tears in my eyes he stopped.

"You were unconscious. I didn't know what else to do, you said you would bleed out if the knife came out and JT wanted to stitch you up in the warehouse. I can't let you die! I love you Vincent and I need you in my life" I cried and Vincent wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like when you watch someone you love slipping away with nothing you can do but watch...because I was in your position when you got shot" Vincent whispered and I squeezed his hand.  
"I guess that makes us even" I smirked and he laughed then grabbed his abdomen in pain.

"Vincent!" I said worried. I ran to the door.

"JT! Get a doctor" I ordered then ran back to Vincent.

"Catherine, I'm fine" Vincent insisted but I wasn't gonna hear it.

"The doctor will make sure" I told him standing my ground. JT came in with a doctor.

"What happened?" he asked walking over to Vincent and I.

"It's nothing, Catherine overreacted" Vincent said then lifted his hand off his abs to see blood.

"You tore your stitches, be glad your girlfriend called out" the doctor told him.

"Don't downplay anything, you're staying for a few weeks so get comfortable" JT grumbled and Vincent looked at him confused.

"Mr Keller, you suffered a serious injury. It's a miracle that you're even alive! Your girlfriend and best friend saved your life by bringing you here when they did, another ten minutes and you'd have been dead...as it is you died twice during surgery" Dr Grey scoffed and I looked to JT.

"He died?" I gasped.

"TWICE?" JT asked and the doctor nodded.

"He's a very lucky man"

"Cat, where's your boyfriend?" Tess asked nearly dragging me off my feet and away from the waiting room.

"Huh! Tess? What? How did you know I was here?" I asked shocked to see her here.

"When you hung up Heather heard the intercom thingy and called me, so I came here. I asked the nurse where you were and she said 'with her boyfriend' what boyfriend?" Tess asked a little too fast. I dragged her to Vincent's room and knocked twice.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah, it's me" I smiled and made Tess wait at the door.

"Tess?" he asked and I nodded.

"Is it OK if she knows? She found out where I was from Heather and the nurse told her I was with my boyfriend" I asked biting my lip. Vincent hesitated.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't tell anyone as long as we give the OK" he replied and I giggled.

"I think the secret's out the window by now" I told him and I brought Tess to the door.

"Hi" Vincent greeted and I walked over to Vincent and stood by his bed and held his hand.

"Hi" she smiled and looked to me.

"Isn't this that army guy from the Webster case?" she asked confused. Vincent looked to me for support, and I gave his hand a supportive squeeze.


	7. They Have a Hostage

"Tess, meet Vincent Keller. Supposedly dead, was in the military and now on the run from the captain sorta people from the division he was in...they're the ones that stabbed him, and kidnapped me...twice _and_ tried to kill me at the subway" I explained with a anxious look.

"Evan's weird DNA stuff, was that this guy?" Tess asked pointing at Vincent.

"Yes, and his name is Vincent" I answered.

"What. Cat, why did you bring _her_ in here?" JT asked after nearly knocking Tess over and spilling coffee on himself.

"Vincent said it was OK. Besides she found out from a nurse that I have a boyfriend, she's a detective, Tess never gives up. She would've figured it out eventually" I argued. JT sighed.

"Fine! But if anything happens to her it's your fault for involving her" he grumbled.

"JT play nice" Heather said from behind JT. She had two cups of coffee and handed one to me.

"Thanks Heather" I smiled and Tess looked confused.

"She knows?" Tess asked and I nodded.

"Found out a couple of days ago. Vincent was in Cat's room, he came out and introduced himself" Heather smiled.

"Wait, isn't that JT...as in JT Forbes?" Tess asked.

"You were the one that broke into the Medical Examiner lab and also said that Vincent Keller was dead" she said putting the pieces together.

"Please don't arrest me" JT frowned.

"Tess..." I started.

"No I wasn't going to. It's just that Evan might get suspicious considering the two of you have been working together. He found a bug in the lab" she replied.

"I just needed access to his lab so I could make sure Vincent's OK. The bug was to make sure he wasn't suspecting anything" JT explained. I felt like laughing, JT was getting interrogated by Tess!

"Look; Tess, you need to swear you won't tell _anyone_ unless we give the OK. JT, it's your turn to be my babysitter while Catherine goes home to sleep" Vincent said to his visitors.

"Vincent, I'm fine" I said but my body argued in the form of a yawn.

"You're exhausted, I'll be fine. JT will call if anything happens" Vincent replied and I gave in.

"OK" I sighed and kissed him then grabbed Tess' arm and dragged her out.

I brought Tess back home with me and sat with her on the couch.

"So how long have you been with him?" Tess asked referring to Vincent.

"Two days but I've known him for seven months. He saved me nine years ago, he was the beast" I explained and Tess smiled.

"Two days?" she asked. I couldn't help but blush.

"He came to my window and told me how he felt...then he kissed me" I grinned still blushing.

"That's so sweet!" she squealed. I nodded and then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Tess answered while I started a pot of coffee.

"We're looking for Catherine Chandler" a woman replied. Tess poked her head around the fridge.

"Who is it?" I whispered. Tess faced the woman again.

"Who's asking?" Tess asked them.

"Muirfield" the woman replied and then I saw Tess lying on the ground with a cut just above her eyebrow. I ran over to the door and grabbed my gun on the way. I pointed it at them and then noticed their leverage to get me.

"Brooke" I whispered helplessly. She was so scared, I could see the fear in her eyes as she struggled against her captors. This was the first time I had seen female Muirfield agents since the woman at the subway station when I found out Vincent's secret.

Tess sat up and rubbed her forehead but winced when she felt the cut near her left eyebrow.

"Bitch!" she growled and sat up. She grabbed her gun from her belt and aimed at the woman before noticing that they had now shown a hostage.

"I'll go with you, just let them go" I begged. I let the main woman grab my arm and I mouthed for Tess to get Vincent.

"Brooke stays with us. I want to get to know the lovely step mommy" The woman holding a gun to Brooke's head pointed the gun at Tess and fired...

"NO!" I shouted.


	8. Time To Work Together

As we were pulled away from my apartment I hit speed dial on my phone for Heather and threw my phone near Tess.

"Let me go!" I shouted at Muirfield but towards the phone for Heather to hear.

**Vincent**

I hear many voices at the hospital as they rush a woman in.

"Shot in Apartment number 513, bullet went straight through barely missing the left ribcage" I thought back to Catherine's apartment, wasn't it number 513...Catherine! I listened for a heartbeat and heard it was faint. I ripped the wires and walked to the door.

"Vincent, what are you doing out of bed?" JT asked as he came back from a coffee run.

"Someone was shot in Catherine's apartment" I replied leaning on the wall waiting for the doctors to rush by with the newest patient.

"It was Tess...and Cat's missing" Heather told me almost out of breath from running towards me.

"Muirfield" I growled.

**Catherine**

I had been losing a fight with the zip ties for half an hour, maybe longer when a woman who they called Kelly, came over to Brooke and I.

"Mrs Chandler I bet you're wondering why you're here?" she asked. Brooke just glared as if to say _no shit Sherlock_.

"Why don't you ask your step daughter?" Kelly asked and signalled for me to answer.

"They're crazy, sadistic SOB's" I smirked then got a slap for my being a smartass.

"The truth is that Catherine is dating a monster, a killer. One that we have been trying to capture, she won't stop protecting him though" Kelly informed pointing at me. I scoffed.

"A monster? A killer? You did this to him! He's not dangerous, not to me or anyone who I care about" I growled at her.

"Who are you two talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Vincent Zalanski was a lie. I've been seeing a former doctor turned army guinea pig named Vincent, Vincent Keller" I replied.

**Tess**

I awoke from surgery to find Vincent asleep in his street clothes next to my bed.

"Vincent" I croaked. He stirred, I needed water.

"Vincent!" I croaked louder but this time he heard me.

"Tess, you're awake" he noticed. I motioned to the glass of water on the tabled and he handed it to me.

"Thanks" I whispered after sculling the water.

"Catherine?" he asked and I sighed.

"Muirfield took her, they had Brooke as leverage and I guessed that I was meant to die. I need to tell Joe and Evan" I told him shifting to reach my phone.

"They're outside in the waiting room. I'll tell the nurse to go get them" Vincent told me as he stood up.

"How do I explain why they took her?" I asked remembering my deal to Cat.

"The truth" he said simply before walking outside, I'm assuming to get the nurse then Heather and JT.

**Evan**

I can't believe what I just heard.

"Vincent Keller?" I asked simply and I heard footstep come to the door.

"Cat told me a few days ago" Heather said from behind me and I turned to see Vincent Keller, JT Forbes and Cat's little sister Heather. Joe's jaw dropped like mine.

"So Cat's been dating the vigilante?" Joe asked and Heather smiled.

"He's not a killer, more of a hero" Heather told him.

"Can we _please_ get back to saving Catherine?" Vincent asked impatiently and I nodded.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. I'll be saving Cat today" I smirked. Cat _will_ be mine. I heard a growl escape Vincent.

**Vincent**

I know I'm in no condition to save her but Catherine is _my_ girl. I couldn't help but growl at Evan.

"You're going to stay away from her" I warned and Evan came face to face with me.

"Or what?" Evan smirked and I felt the beast coming on.

"Vincent. Hey, man, calm down!" JT told me and Heather grabbed my arm.

"Cat would kill you" Heather said pleadingly. I did calm down then, at the mention of her name.

"Catherine needs us right now, I'll maul you later" I grumbled and kicked Evan in the shin, hard.


	9. Being Free

I hated waiting for Vincent, JT, heck anybody to help! I just wanted to get Brooke and I out of here.

**Thomas Chandler**

I opened the front door hoping Brooke would be on the other side, she would have let herself in though. A young man that I recognised as Evan Marks, Cat's co-worker and another man with a scar on the right side of his face who obviously didn't like Evan were there.

"Mr Chandler" the man I didn't know greeted me.

"Yes, can I help you? Is Catherine OK?" I asked.

"Catherine has been kidnapped" the scarred man replied. My hand came to slap my mouth in horror. My baby girl had been kidnapped.

"It's Vincent's fault" Evan grumbled and I looked to the scarred man who must have been Vincent.

"It's _not _my fault! How was I to know?" Vincent argued.

"Gentlemen!" I yelled trying to get their attention. They both looked to me.

"They took Brooke as leverage" Vincent told me.

I invited the two men inside to explain.

**Brooke**

I was glad that Cat and I were alone most of the time. Kelly was freaky.

"Cat, why didn't you just tell us?" I asked.

"Because anyone who knows is in danger from this INSECURE SCUM!" she replied, she shouted the last part to the door. I tried to hide my giggle not wanting to be hit. Two women came in and Cat seemed to recognise one...

"I can't believe it..." I heard her whisper.

"That bitch is going down" she hissed.

**Kelly**

As I spoke to our newest recruit I heard Catherine hissing and cussing. I knew this was a good idea, someone who knows how to piss her off, someone who I don't think she expected...

**Vincent**

"We have access to secure files without causing computer malware from Muirfield thanks to Thomas Chandler. JT and Joe are going to the warehouse from last time and Heather is looking after you while Evan and I check out the abandoned district towards Brooklyn" I said to Tess but the whole room listened.

"I want to be in one of the search parties" Thomas begged and I sighed.

"You can be with Evan and I, I've gotta have someone to stop me from getting mad at this moron" I motioned to Evan who scoffed.

"I'm man enough to stay calm" Evan grinned. Every ounce of my being wanted to smack that smirk off his face, so I did.

"At least I don't go around kissing other women when they are with another. I saw you at Cat's birthday party, you were with Claire and kissed Catherine" I growled at him. The memory made me want to beast out.

"What about Alex?" Evan smiled and folded his arms.

"I wasn't dating Catherine yet" I smiled back and Evan frowned.

"GUYS!" Heather yelled.

"Let's just go find Catherine" I told everyone.

**Catherine**

I heard fighting outside and then saw someone.

"DAD?" I shrieked. He ran over to Brooke and I.

"Hey sweetheart, hi honey" he greeted us both and gave us each a kiss.

"How'd you find us?" I asked and he frowned at me.

"Your boyfriend" he said.

"Catherine" Vincent sighed with relief when he saw me. He came over and broke the binds off me chair then Brooke's. I jumped into his arms.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" he asked me concerned.

"I'm fine, Brooke?" I asked looking to my father and step mom who were embracing like Vincent and I.

"I'm good, glad to be free" she replied.

As we were on our way out we bumped into Joe, JT and Evan.

"They all know?" I asked and Vincent nodded.

"I needed their help to find you" he replied. When we got halfway down one hallway we bumped into a bleeding Alex.

"Help me" she begged Vincent. My mind went back to the two women talking in front of Brooke and I before.

"She's with Muirfield" I told him.

"Alex Saulter you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Catherine Chandler and Brooke Chandler and the attempted murder of Vincent Keller. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?" Joe asked as he handcuffed the corrupted redhead.

"Yes" she cried.

"I love you Vincent Keller! We are meant to be together" she yelled as Joe pushed her ahead. I turned back to Vincent and smiled.

"It's over, not more hiding" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's been ten years since I've been out of hiding. I don't know if I _can_ go back to where I was" Vincent told me.

"YOU don't need to go _back_. WE will go _forward_" I told him then planted a big kiss on his lips.

**Alex**

I was the bait and they took it, I got Kelly out so she can kill them. My mission is complete.

"I'll see you soon VinCat" I smiled as the police car drove away from the building.

**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER, I WILL BE CONTINUING**


	10. Celebrations

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! **

**FOR THOSE WHO MAY WANT SPOILERS MY TWITTER IS 1996_BEASTIE**

**ANYWAYS, LETS GET TO THE STORY...**

**Catherine**

Vincent and I walked hand in hand back to my apartment and all I could think about is the fact that we don't have to hide anymore. No more lying, no more secrets, we can be together like a real couple.

"Catherine? Hey, you were off in your own little world there" Vincent smiled and I opened the door to my apartment.

"I was just thinking, no more secrets or hiding. We're like a normal couple now...other than the whole, you know, beast thing" I smiled. I don't care how dangerous he can be, he's not a threat to me or anyone I care about.

"OW!" Evan hissed from behind me and I giggled. Maybe not everybody...

"Vincent punched me" Evan complained and I laughed.

"You two are like children fighting over a toy. Give up Evan. I'm not your girl, I never was, never will be" I told him and Vincent kissed me softly.

"Party time!" Heather yelled popping open a bottle of champagne and I put my iPod into the speakers. 'Rest of my Life' by Ludacris featuring Usher and David Guetta played. I ran to Heather and started dancing with her. I saw Vincent laughing and pulled him to dance with us.

**Vincent**

I had to laugh, this was my new life. I should be so happy, I have Catherine and I no longer have to worry about hiding but I don't remember how to live out in the real world. So to get my mind off it I walked over to Catherine's iPod and put our song on. I pulled Catherine close and danced to 'Wherever You Will Go' by Charlene Soraia.

"I love you" Catherine whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too Catherine, so much" I whispered back and kissed her hair. I wished we could have some space, I wasn't used to being in a big group get. When the song finished I pulled Catherine to her room and shut the door.

"Vincent, are you OK?" Catherine asked and I sat on her bed with my head in my hands.

"It's just...it feels odd to be in a big group of people who know who I am" I replied and she came and sat next to me.

"You know I'm here for you. Through everything and anything, I'm not going anywhere" Catherine told me, I nodded and smiled.

**Catherine**

I saw in his eyes that he was unsure of his new life.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Go back to the warehouse?" I asked.

"Yeah" he whispered and I wrote a quick note to Heather and sat it on my bed then Vincent and I ran down the fire escape and got a taxi to the gas station down the road from the warehouse.

"Where are you two heading?" Evan asked from behind us.

"Evan?" I asked.

"Cat, he's not right for you" Evan told me and I slapped him.

"You have no right to tell me who is and isn't right for me" I yelled and Vincent laughed at Evan.

"He's dangerous!" Evan shrieked and I glared at him.

"I am the _only_ one who can calm him down. He's not dangerous to me or anyone I care about. Except you if you keep this up" I warned and Evan grabbed my arm and spun me.

"I love you Cat" he told me and I shook his arm off.

"I don't love you" I told him and he forced a kiss on my lips.

**Vincent**

That was the last straw! I threw Evan off Catherine who wiped her lips with the back of her hand. The beast overtook me and I growled at Evan, warning him to stay away from Catherine.

"Cat, a little help?" he asked and Catherine sighed.

"Not yet" she smirked and I punched Evan in the mouth. Catherine laughed and then I felt her hand in mine.

"Vincent, you got him now calm down" Catherine smiled. I felt the anger slowly dissipate but before the beast had completely gone Catherine pulled my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my arms, then ran with her back to the warehouse.

**Catherine**

I giggled as Vincent ran with me through the street and then jumped over the gate surrounding the warehouse. He put me down so he could open the door and then we ran to his bed.

"I love you" Vincent told me between kisses and I smiled as his lips trailed my neck.

"I love you Vincent and only you" I said planting a trail of kisses down his scar and down to his neck.

"Prove it" he smiled playfully and I did.


End file.
